


If You Give a Boy a Kiss

by peachpety



Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: A kiss given might just lead you back around to another one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084379
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78





	If You Give a Boy a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So much fun participating in this, my first Drabble Challenge! Honored and humbled for my 131 words to be a part of this fantastic group of works. The prompt was 'storybook' and my mind went directly to the lovely circular style of the children's storybook series "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie". Enjoy! xo peach

If you give a boy a kiss, he’s going to ask to hold your hand.

When you lace your fingers together, he’ll probably grouse about your sweaty palms because he’s so cold.

When you give him your hoodie to warm up, he’ll say that eyestrain orange complements his complexion, but blue coordinates better with his eyes.

When you fetch your blue hoodie from your wardrobe, he’ll probably remark on how your room is as messy as your hair.

He will help you tidy up.

And he will roll his eyes a lot.

Especially at the crumpled parchment.

When he sees your doodled hearts around his initials, he will blush and ask to hold your hand.

And chances are, if he asks to hold your hand… 

He’s going to want a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find peachpety indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
